In the end
by FireAtWill52
Summary: This is the story of Taylor Malfoy, son of Draco. He's a Gryffindor...and not at all like his father. More inside
1. Author's Note

**In the end:**

Summary:

This is the story about what life is like for Taylor Malfoy. His father, Draco, still up-holds the family reputation of being a strong supporter of the Dark Arts, even though Voldemort is dead. Yet most people who meet Taylor are shocked to see he's nothing like his father. For example, Taylor's a Gryffindor, and that's why Draco has hardly said a word to his second eldest son in 5 years. Now, we see Taylor returning to Hogwarts for his 6th year. But the year ahead is looking too bright. He's now captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, which happens to made up of two Potter's, three Weasley's, and a Wood, none of whom are even remotely willing to play under his command... then, if that isn't hard enough, there's a new, powerful, dark force rising, and it's being lead by none other than Draco Malfoy himself…

Characters: (Just so you don't get lost)

Draco and Pansy Malfoy:

Luke, M, 17, Slytherin. Blond hair, grey eyes.

Taylor, M, 16, Gryffindor. Dark brown hair, dark grey/blue eyes

Riley, F, 15, Ravenclaw. Dark brown hair, blue eyes.

Isaac, M, 11, Gryffindor. Blond hair, brown eyes

Harry and Ginny Potter:

Lily, F, 16, Gryffindor. Red-brown hair, green eyes.

James, M, 14, Gryffindor. Black hair, green eyes

Sirius, M, 12, Gryffindor. Black hair, brown eyes

Ron and Hermione Weasley:

Brad, M, 16, Gryffindor. Brown hair, brown eyes

Anna, F, 14, Ravenclaw. Red hair, blue eyes

Jenny, F, 11, Ravenclaw. Brown hair, blue eyes

Additional:

Damian Thomas and Will McMillan Taylor's best friends, Damian is a Gryffindor, and Will is Ravenclaw.

There are plenty more characters, but we'll be here all day if I name them all… the ones above are just the children of the most important characters in the original Harry Potter books… the most important character is Taylor.


	2. The Potter Boy

Chapter one: The Potter Boy 

Taylor Malfoy yawned as he strolled through the crowded train station. He slid his hands into his jacket pockets, and languidly made his way towards the magical barrier that concealed Platform 9 and 3/4's from muggle attention. His father was in a rare good mood with Taylor, and he displayed it by relieving Taylor or the misfortune of having push his heavy trolley through the station. Yet it also meant he_ did_ have the misfortune of having to push his little brother. No, make that carry… Isaac was gleefully perched on Taylor's back. Isaac was about to start his first year at Hogwarts. Taylor was starting his sixth, their older brother, Luke, was in his final year, and their only sister, Riley, about to begin her 5th.

Why his parents had waited four years before having their fourth child, Taylor had never really understood, but that didn't make his parents favour Isaac any less.Actually Pansy favoured all her children, and spoilt them equally; Draco on the other hand, did not. Taylor's father needed reasons behind showing his children any affection. Luke, naturally, was his father's favourite. As the oldest son and heir to everything Draco and Pansy owned, it was no surprise that the boy was everything like his dad. From the same icy, hard, I-am-a-Malfoy-all-must-worship-me attitude, to the same blond hair, piercing grey eyes, and pale complexion. Luke was a Slytherin Malfoy through and through, and that, of course, was what had earned him his pampered, prince like, lifestyle for the last 17 years.

Then there was Riley. Riley was spoilt by Draco because Riley was his only daughter. That was it. The only thing she had in common with her dad was her last name, which, luckily for her, she would change when she married. Riley had their mother's black hair, and brown eyes, and was a Ravenclaw, which bugged her father, but was, in the end, grudgingly accepted.

Riley's nature was made up of nothing but concern. She didn't trust easily, but, Taylor thought, who could really blame her? There were Aurors left right and centre, always watching the Malfoy's. The new Minister for Magic, Arthur Weasley, and Taylor's grandfather, Lucius Malfoy, had been bitter rivals. The end result was displayed in Riley's temperament: suspicion, caution, seriousness, resentment, and, underneath all that, fear. Riley was too old now to be convinced of any other way, this was who she was; she barely even trusted herself.

Isaac was very lucky. He was too young to know any better than his carefree childlike ways. It was his refreshing manner that, unbeknown to him, kept his family rational. Isaac was always doing something Isaac-like, whether it be bouncing up and down the hallways of the Manor, gabbling away about an anthill in the backyard, or excitedly racing around, showing everyone the butterfly that had landed on his forehead, (Luke had set fire to the anthill, and torn the wings from the butterfly, the horrible boy, when Isaac hadn't been looking). Draco had realised long ago that he'd never be allowed by Pansy to pull Riley and Taylor into the Dark ways, but he left Isaac out of it by choice. Lucky boy, Taylor thought, of the skinny little blond kid he was carrying on his back

On the other hand there was Taylor. Taylor was a Gryffindor. Obviously, no more needs to be said about whether or not his father favoured him. Taylor hated the dark arts; Luke and his father were the only ones involved in them, thankfully. Taylor was nothing like his father or older brother, but he had a hard time convincing people that. Eventually, Taylor had given up trying to prove he wasn't like his father. One day they'll all know, he told himself. One day I'll prove it to them all.

Although, now that Taylor really thought about it, he supposed he was rather blessed, thanks to Pansy. His mother, (his father didn't know this), had given up on the Dark Arts in her 7th year at Hogwarts, once Harry Potter had defeated the Dark Lord. Pansy had seen her parents murdered by Death Eaters, and was now strongly opposed to the life that had killed them. All that mattered to her now was keeping her children safe. She knew enough about her old way of life to know that there were still people working for the Arts. She had sworn allegiance to Harry and his cause of uprooting all the Dark frivolities long ago. This was probably why Draco kept his wife well away from his alternate lifestyle; he was raising an army again. Draco didn't know Taylor knew this, but Taylor had unintentionally stumbled across some of Draco's papers one day, and upon reading them, Taylor now knew all about his fathers plans. He had been in disorder for a long time about whether to speak out or not.

Suddenly, Taylor, who hadn't been looking where he was going, accidentally bumped in to someone.

"Ow!"

"Huh… Oh! Sorry! Sorry I didn't see you… here," he balanced Isaac deftly on his back as he offered a hand to the small black haired boy he'd just knocked over.

The boy took his hand and clambered back to his feet.

"Thanks… hey! I know you! You're Taylor Malfoy, you're the new Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team!" the boy said in a rush, as his face split into a massive grin.

"Uh, yeah, I am… do I know you?" Taylor asked.

"I'm Second Year your house!" the boy said, "My brother and sister are…"

But what exactly the boy's brother and sister were, Taylor didn't get to find out; a cold voice whipped through the air.

"Taylor!" it was Draco. He came striding into view, Luke at his side, and Pansy and Riley bringing up the rear.

"HI DADDY!" Isaac shrieked as he bounced around on Taylor's back, making his older brother cringe. Draco frowned up at Isaac, then reached out, lifted him down and stood him next to him. He then turned and sneered down at the black haired boy, who was staring up at him with frightened brown eyes.

"You're a Potter, aren't you boy?" Draco demanded his cold eyes glittering with detestation as he surveyed the youngster in front of him.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, I am," the boy replied, straightening his back, and jutting out his chin proudly.

Draco sneered down at the boy, then he turned to Taylor and hissed, "Son, you humiliate me… helping a _Potter_ back to his feet…have I taught you nothing… did I or did I not rear you from my knee _never to look upon a Potter with nothing but hatred!_ You have dishonoured your father."

Draco then sniffed arrogantly, and scowled again at the Potter boy. "I suppose this Potter _scum_ is in your house, Taylor?"

Taylor glared right back at his father, "yes father, he's a Gryffindor, just like me."Pansy stepped forward hurriedly; she had never seen Draco look so beside himself.She quickly took Draco's arm and started to pull him away, "come, Draco, away… the train will leave soon, and the children aren't even aboard…"Draco then allowed his wife to guide him through the barrier, throwing Taylor an irritated look as he passed through. Luke started towards Taylor, his face furious, but Riley nudged Isaac in font of him, forcing Luke to stop the progress of his fist in Taylor's face, then turn away and take Isaac after their parents. Riley strode through after them, leaving Taylor alone with the young Potter.

The boy beamed up at him; apparently no worse off after his confrontation with the notorious Draco Malfoy. Taylor started to say sorry for what the boy had just had to observe, but was interrupted by the appearance of the boy's family. Harry and Ginny Potter stared in astonishment at what they saw. Sirius… but wasn't that one of the _Malfoy_ lads he was standing with? Sirius turned to them, "hi mum, hi dad, this is Taylor Mal… hey! Where'd he go?"

He'd just looked around in time to see Taylor disappearing through the barrier, after his family.

So… what d'ya think? Should I continue? Yes… no … maybe… I don't know… Please review with your answers!

Adios, Starsight.


	3. The Other Potter Boy

Just wanna say cheers to all my reviewers so far… Cheers! Seriously though, thanks heaps for all your help! Luv ya! 

Chapter two: The _Other_ Potter Boy

The train ride to Hogwarts had been fairly uneventful for Taylor. Once aboard he'd found his two best friends, Will and Damian, and the three had spent the ride talking of their summer's, what their 6th year at Hogwarts was going to be like, and what a horrible time Taylor was going to have, trying to lead the Gryffindor Quidditch Team to another year of victory.

It seemed to take hours, but the three finally found themselves walking into the Great Hall. Will said goodbye to the other two, and wandered off towards his fellow Ravenclaws, while Damian and Taylor sunk into seats at the Gryffindor table.

Will being in Ravenclaw had never really affected their closeness at all. They had almost every class together, except Potions, and none of them had ever felt left out in their friendship. The only competition came in the form of Quidditch. Will was Keeper on the Ravenclaw Team, while Taylor played Chaser, and was now the captain, for Gryffindor. Damian however didn't play Quidditch; instead he commentated the games, and always found it very entertaining whenever Ravenclaw and Gryffindor were up against each other, meaning Will was pitted against Taylor.

Just as Damian and Taylor were getting themselves into a friendly argument with two friends Andrew Finnigan and Jake Bell, someone tapped Taylor on the shoulder.

He turned away from laughing at Jake's threat to empty the first plate of food that materialised in front of him (when the feast began) over Damian's head, and looked at the black haired boy who'd tapped his shoulder.

"Hi, Sirius."

The guy stared at him, expressionless for a moment, then he crossed his arms, shook his head and frowned at Taylor.

"I'm not Sirius, I'm his brother, James… I was on the Gryffindor Team with you last year…remember…?"

"… Oh! Yeah, that's right, sorry! I didn't really recognize you, you look a lot like Sirius…"

"Well, we are brothers."

"Yeah…um, so, uh, did you need something…or…"

"You're the new captain of the Team, yes?"

"Yeah…"

James Potter nodded, then after a moment, he said, "You aren't going to have an easy time, you know, getting everyone on the team to listen to you…"

"I know…but why're you telling me this?"

James turned away, "Just making sure," he replied, and then he walked off to the other end of the table, before Taylor could say another word.

Damian was studying Taylor seriously, "What was that all about?"

"Don't be so dense Damian, isn't it obvious?" Jake asked as he and Andrew leaned across the table to talk to Taylor again.

"What… cos you're a Malfoy?"

"No, Damian… because James doesn't like Taylor's hairstyle…" Andrew said, sarcastically.

When Damian only blinked at him, puzzled, Andrew cuffed him round the head.

"Of course cos he's a Malfoy you idiot!" Jake laughed.

Damian shot him a look, then turned to Taylor, who was scowling down at the table.

"Look, mate, don't worry about it… if they don't listen then you can always chuck them off the team!"

"I cannot! You can't kick perfectly good players off just cos they don't listen to you!"

"But surely they know you by now!" Jake insisted.

"Yeah," Andrew agreed, "you've been on the team since your First Year, just like Harry Potter was!"

Damian nodded, "I've never seen any hostility between you and the others in any of the matches or practices…"

"That's only because we never really spoke… just played…and I played well enough, so nobody ever had a go at me…besides, Young was a lot like your Uncle Oliver, Jake… you never had any time to talk… just train and train and train… and win, of course…"

Jake grinned, then said, "look, Andrea is on the team, remember? She's cool, she'll pay attention to you, at least."

Taylor nodded absentmindedly; Jake's cousin Andrea Wood was Gryffindor's Keeper, and she was as obsessed with Quidditch as her Dad was, maybe even more so… but the captaincy of the Team had been awarded to Taylor, not Andrea, even though Andrea and Taylor were in the same year, and Oliver and Katie Wood were both international Quidditch players. It was because of all this that Taylor was quite sure Andrea wasn't going to be nice to him at all, but he didn't tell Jake that.

Feeling rather nauseous, he looked up as the First Year's, Isaac among them, came into the Hall, led by Professor Longbottom, the Herbology teacher.

The chatter from the four house tables died down as everyone turned to watch the new students.

Professor Longbottom placed a stool and a ragged hat at the front of the hall, and then stood back as the brim opened like a mouth and the Sorting Hat sang its song. Taylor idly hoped that James Potter, and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, were listening to what the hat was saying about the Gryffindor students.

The Hall echoed with applause as the hat completed its song and Professor Longbottom started to read the names of the First Years to be Sorted.

"Bell, Sarah!" Longbottom called, and Jake's younger sister stepped uncertainly out of the line and sat on the stool with the hat on her head. While the hat spoke to Sarah Taylor looked over at Jake, who had all his fingers crossed in front of him, and asked, "You tell her it was a troll?"

Jake grinned and nodded, "You tell Isaac?"

"Actually, Luke told him… but he also told him that, 9 times out of ten, the students end up in the hospital wing… in a matchbox…. Isaac's been having nightmares for a month…" Taylor replied, as the hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" out to the hall.

"YES!" Jake roared as the Gryffindor Table erupted into cheers. Sarah raced over to her brother and punched him in the arm.

"You said it was a troll!"

"I know… I lied…"

Finally, after what seemed like an age, the Sorting was over, (Isaac was made a Hufflepuff), and the feast began.

Taylor gazed sullenly at the back of his little brother's head; Draco Malfoy was _not_ going to be happy when he heard his youngest has been made a Hufflepuff. Taylor sighed as he pushed his mashed potatoes around his plate. He wasn't at all hungry anymore, the events of the past half an hour had taken care of that.

Father's going to go of his tree when he hears about Isaac…stupid Potter! I'll make them listen to me! Even if it means shoving their broomsticks down their throats… who are they to condemn me, just because of my surname…they don't know me! They haven't even tried…poor Isaac…Father will probably be here tomorrow, screaming his head off at Dumbledore, just like he did when I was made Gryffindor…poor, stupid Isaac…oh, its not his fault…at least the Hufflepuffs are being nice to him…

It was only when Damian shook his shoulder that Taylor realised the feast was over, and the other students were all making there way out of the Hall. As he stood up, he saw Luke go storming over to Isaac, pushing other students flying as he went. _Uh-oh,_ Taylor thought. Luke looked furious. Luckily for Isaac, Riley suddenly appeared at his side and grabbed his hand. Taylor met her eyes briefly before she towed Isaac through the crowd and out of the hall. Luke lost sight of them in the swarm of students, yet managed to console himself by punching a passing Ravenclaw boy in the stomach.

Taylor winced in sympathy for the boy; he knew only to well what it was like to be on the receiving end of Luke's fist.

Will met up with Taylor and Damian outside the Great Hall, and the trio watched as a Prefect led Isaac and the other First Year Hufflepuff's to their new common room. Luke came past, and directed a punch at Taylor, who dodged quickly out of the way. Luke glared at him, then walked away, followed by a gaggle of Slytherin girls, and Luke's two best friends, Crabbe and Goyle. Riley wandered over to say goodnight and tell Will to hurry up, cos Summerby, their Quidditch Captain, wanted a quick word with the team before bed. As Riley disappeared up the marble staircase with a group of her friends, Taylor, Damian and Will followed at a slower rate. They strolled slowly along as they talked about what Draco Malfoy was going to do when he found out Isaac had been sorted into Hufflepuff, how much homework they were sure to get tomorrow, and what a horrible time Taylor was going to have, trying to lead the Gryffindor Quidditch Team to another year of victory.

Finally, they parted ways, and Taylor and Damian said good night to Will, then made their way to their common room. It was deserted, as was the staircase leading to the 6th year boys' dorm. Taylor fell into his bed without even bothering to pack his stuff away or change into his pyjamas. _I'll do it in the morning,_ he told himself before he drifted into sleep, trying not to think of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team.

So, what's gonna happen? You might ask… well I don't know… I'm just making it up as I go along! Anyone wishing to express any ideas or feelings about what I've written so far, or what they think I should right next, is more than welcome to voice by clicking on the little purple button just down there (Starsight52 helpfully points downwards) and can send me a review…

Thanks, starsight.


	4. A really crappy Malfoy

Hi everybody… cheers to anyone who ever reads this…. You rule!

Luv Starsight52!

(Right… now onwards with the story…)

Chapter Three: He's a pretty crappy Malfoy: 

"Can you all quieten down now?"

Taylor stood in front of his Quidditch Team with his arms folded as he waited for them all to stop chatting.

James Potter met his eyes boldly, and purposefully turned his back on him.

Andrea was sitting against the wall at the back with the two other girls on the team, Lillian Potter, and her cousin, Daniella Weasley. They seemed to be patiently waiting for Taylor to start talking. Lily smiled encouragingly at him when he looked at her, and he was strangely delighted that she, unlike her brother had no hard feelings towards him.

To Taylor's left he could hear Will, Damian, Jake and Andrew, along with Brad, another of the three Weasley's on Taylor's Team, all conducting some sort of burping competition.

"Guys! Do you mind? Brad! Get over here!"

Brad grinned at him and raced into a seat next to Daniella. "Sorry, Boss, won't happen again."

Will, Damian, Andrew and Jake all sniggered from behind Taylor, but they stopped when he glared at them.

He opened his mouth to address his team, but James Potter interrupted him.

"Isn't he a _Ravenclaw_?"

He was looking up at Will as if he was something that had just crawled out of the gutter.

Will bristled, and Damian snarled down at James, "_So!"_

"He shouldn't be here! Isn't he the Keeper for Ravenclaw? I bet he's a spy! He's taking information back to them about us! I bet you!"

Lillian cuffed her brother around the back of the head, "Shut up James! Stop being a prat!"

Taylor opened his mouth to also tell James to shut it, but Riley, who had just come banging in, interrupted him.

"Oh, there you are Taylor, been looking everywhere… have you seen Isaac? Only, I didn't see him at dinner last night, nor all day today. I'm worried Luke might've finally caught up with him…"

Riley glanced over at the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, and took a few cautious steps away from them. She didn't like strangers.

Taylor glared at her.

She blinked back at him, "What?"

"Don't worry Riley," Jake said loudly, " Taylor's just sulking cos no-one here respects him"

Taylor ignored him, "No, Riley, I haven't seen him… I'm sure he's o.k. though…do you mind… I'm kind of in the middle of something…"

Riley rolled her eyes and then stormed out of the room, muttering under her breath about Quidditch obsessed brothers.

Taylor turned back to his team, "Right guys… our first match is in a couple of weeks against Hufflepuff…they're a strong side this year… so I don't want to take any risks in underestimating them… Geoff Bones is easily, as the captain, their best player… but I'm sure, Brad, Dani, that we're too fast for him… we shouldn't have too much trouble getting the Quaffle past him…now… Jon and James…I remember how good you both worked as a pair last year…even though you were only reserves… I'm sure you both can handle being the starting Beaters this year…Andrea, Lily, I hope you two didn't skimp on your training over the holidays… nevertheless, I'm sure our team is ready for a win to start off the season… be down here tomorrow at 7.30 for practice."

The team grumbled at that as they clambered to their feet, and left the room as one.

"_I'll bet he's a spy!"_ Andrew mimicked James Potter's voice, "what a jerk!"

"Leave off, yeah? He's just a kid" Taylor said, trying to be reasonable.

"Just a kid!" Damian exclaimed, as they all began to head back to the castle.

"The little turd's been on your case ever since he got here!"

"Our fathers are enemies, Dam: it's natural for the kid to hate me."

"His little brother doesn't though, neither does his sister…" Jake smirked at him.

"Shut up!" Taylor snapped, "Guys seriously, come off it!" he added as they began to laugh at him.

"Ooooh, getting a bit defensive, are we" Andrew crowed.

"Something you wanna share Tay?" Will asked.

Taylor ignored them, at continued up the front steps of the castle on his own.

His friends ran to catch him and took one look at the expression on his face.

"Uh-oh" Jake murmured to Andrew. "Looks like we weren't far off."

Will flung an arm around Taylor's shoulders, "Mate, you definitely aren't a very good Malfoy."

The boys sniggered as they stepped into the Entrance Hall, before Taylor froze in shock.

"…looked everywhere, Father." Luke was saying

"…not in the Hufflepuff Common Room?" A man in a black cloak asked

"Dad! What're you doing here?"

Sure enough, Draco Malfoy was standing in the Hall, a hand on his weeping daughter's shoulder. That was how Taylor knew something was wrong.

Draco glanced briefly at his son, "where's your brother?"

"Which one?"

"Isaac, you fool! Where is Isaac?"

"I dunno, I haven't seen him all day, come to think of it."

Draco let out an impatient sniff, then turned and began to lead Riley and Luke away, "Come, boy, you're mother wants to see you."

With a quick look at his friends, Taylor rushed after his father. He was feeling very worried now, where was Isaac?

I know, I know… its crap, but I'm really not good with Chapter stories and this is not turning out the way I want.



Please R & R! I'm stuck!

FireAtWill52


End file.
